The Way You Look Tonight
by twilightismydrug
Summary: Lit. Rory comes to the bookstore in Philly. They have a little talk. Post Finale.
1. Chapter 1

Just the way you look tonight

_**Just the way you look tonight**_

**DISCLAIMER: JUST MESSING AROUND WITH RORY AND JESS TO HELP CLEAR MY WRITERS BLOCK. I DON'T OWN THEM THOUGH.**

He watches as she browses the shelves of the bookstore. He watches as she smiles at some title, some sardonically, some nostalgically. He watches as she glances around the bookstore and sighs. She doesn't know he's here. Sitting on the bottom step of the stairs, hidden behind the counter where he could see her, but she could not see him.

He smirks and shakes his head as she turns to look at the opposite shelves. He knows why she's here. There's a function at a banquet hall about a mile away from here. He didn't know if she'd be there. But she is. The skirt on her dress moves with her as she turns. He has to admit, it looks amazing on her; the softest baby blue with a hint of navy at the bottom. The large navy blue sash tied around the middle of her waist complements both her skin and the dress nicely.

Finally he decides he's had enough of just looking at her. He gets up.

"Looking for something in particular?" he asks. She jumps; he's startled her. "Jess" she breathes, as if she can't convince herself that he's standing there. "What are you doing here Rory?" he asks. She winces, it came out harsh. "I'm sorry" he sighs "That came out harsher than I wanted it to." He smiles and her eyes widen in shock. He's changed she notes. The Jess she knew would never apologize and then smile after it. She smiles too and says "There was this thing that I had to be at" he nods. "I know; at the banquet hall not to far from here. But that doesn't explain what you are doing _here_" he says. She looks down at the book she's holding Oliver Twist.

"I needed somewhere to go" she admits with a laugh. "And" she hands him the book in her hand and pulls another copy of the same book out of her purse. "I thought of you" she states. He looks from the book in his hand to the one in hers and back again. The irony.

"Why are you in Philly?" he asks "What's the function? And what requires a ball gown?" he gestures at her dress. "Which" he adds "You look amazing look amazing in" She blushes and looks down as she runs her left hand up to behind her neck. He freezes. "Rory" he whispers "Should I be offering my congratulations?"

He watches as a tear rolls down her face. "Best wishes" she whispers. "What?" he asks. Looking up she says "You offer congratulations to the groom and best wishes to the bride." He just nods. "Well then. You have my best wishes." He says politely as if they had just met.

"I should go" she says suddenly after an awkward silence. "Why?" he asks. "Logan is going to be wondering where" "NO" he cuts her off. "Why are you marrying him? He cheated on you. He drinks. He parties. Tell me Rory. Why are you marrying him?" she keeps her eyes glued to the floor.

Finally she looks up and starts talking. He just stands there with his hands in his pockets as he listens to her talk about how she can get a job working at any paper she wants and how she will never have to worry about money and on and on.

He looks up when she's done talking, catching her eye. "You do realize" he says slowly "That out of all the reasons you just gave me, not once did you say because you love him." She drops her eyes, turns, and walks out.

He looks down at the copy of Oliver Twist in his hands and says "Dodger." He sighs "My how the table have turned" before tossing the book back on the shelf and locking up the store for the night.

Half- way up the stairs he turns and glances at the spot where she had stood. "Goodnight Dodger" he whispered and headed up to bed.

A/N: JUST SOMETHING THAT POPPED INTO MY HEAD AT 2 AM. I'M GOING TO BED BUT LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKED IT!


	2. Chapter 2

CHECK OUT IN THE MORNING LIGHT

CHECK OUT IN THE MORNING LIGHT. IT MIGHT JUST BE A SEQUEL. YOU'LL NEVER KNOW UNTIL YOU LOOK. AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


End file.
